The Miz's Wild Night
by iBrizzy- Daughter of Hermes
Summary: One Shot Story  One was a Mizfit, the a Cole Minor… *rest of Summary in story* Rating- T  drinking, and some minor  sex talk, Pairing: Miz/Michael Cole  Mizle , In The Miz's P.O.V


Ok, I know... Brianna shouldn't be writing another fanfiction yet... but what can I say the inspiration came to me in this one! It's a Mizle(Miz/Michael Cole) One Shot Fanfic... and I'm actually shocked there was NO Mizle fanfics, before this one, however I am happy that I have the FIRST Mizle Fanfiction on this site! Let's see will this start a trend of Mizle's cause let's face it, with how much Michael Cole kisses up to The Miz there's gotta be something going on between that we don't know about yet.

**Title- **The Miz's Wild Night

**Summary- **One was a Mizfit, the a Cole Minor… What if The Miz convinced Michael Cole to go out to the bar after the Monday Night Raw taping? What would happen if they both got drunk and had no idea what their minds or bodies were up too? What would The Miz do if it was only a dream? Would he start thinking that he has feelings for Michael Cole? I know summary kinda sucks -_-'

**Rating- **T (drinking, and some(minor) sex talk

This whole Story is in The Miz's Point of View... so I hope you enjoy!

* * *

I finally got _The Voice of the WWE _Michael Cole to join me and Alex Riley for a run to a local bar after the Monday Night Raw taping, we had fun and all three of us are so drunk from all the booze that we drank. In fact we were there longer than anyone else and the bartender had to call us a cab to make sure we didn't drive, I told him(I think his name is Dave, no not Batista) where we were staying. About half an hour the cabbie got to the bar and we all got in… Alex sat in the front and Cole and I sat in the back! I watched Cole for the longest time, I can't believe the thoughts that were running through my head at that very moment about Michael Cole. _'Michael Cole, sure does look sexy and hot right now! Wait…Miz, What the fuck are you talking about? Sure, I admired him for his work but I'm the __**Chick-Magnet**__, I'm not supposed to be interested in the same __**sex **__as I was…am I?'_

After the cab stopped at the hotel, Alex somehow paid the driver the right amount, and the three of us made it up to your rooms. Alex shared a room with his girlfriend Nikki(Bella), but I stumbled into my bed room and Cole just so happened to share my room too. So as Michael Stumbled his way over to the bed and eventually crashed on the bedspread and soon, I thought was out for the night. I walked over and laid in my bed but somewhere between the drunken stupor and my thoughts of my relationship with Cole, I couldn't sleep.

So I did what any good man would do I questioned the source of my feelings, in this case Michael Cole, I got up from the bed and made my way over, but I tripped and fell right across Cole's body as he looked at me. I thought _'Shit, Miz think of something quickly!'_ "um, Michael…" just before I finished Michael Cole slammed his lips to mine and insistently shut up and kissed back.

Next thing I knew I was lying in bed almost naked with an almost naked Michael Cole**(Gah, I do NOT need this imagine x'(/Miz: you're the one writing this thing!/Me: I know.. So you shut up, Miz!)** next me. It actually felt good lying their next to Cole, I felt like it actually complete me more than I already was when with a girl.

"I love you, Mike Mizanin!" he said as he snuggled up against my body under the blanket. "Love you too, Michael Cole!" I said only to be waken up from screaming.

~ Reality ~

I sat up in bed quicker than what The Undertaker can do when on the mat, because I was in so much shock from that dream… err, nightmare… I had of Michael Cole and me making out and saying _"I love you"_ to each other. I couldn't actually believe what the dream was about.. I mean me and Cole dating… as if, I'm the _**Chick- Magnet**_, I don't date guys.

I got out of bed and went to the kitchen and to the fridge, pulling out a bottle of water, _'thank god, for the hotel having personal fridges in the hotel rooms!' _I thought to myself as I walked back to the bed and taking a drink from the bottle.

I laid back down and closed my eyes, but for some reason I couldn't get any sleep, Michael Cole kept drifting around in my head. Do I like have a crush on Michael Cole? I hope I don't want people to mess with about it, it is kind of embarrassing.

~ Normal P.O.V ~

Now that The Miz had his water bottle next to him, and hopeing he didn't have a crush on _Vintage _Michael Cole, the self- proclaimed _'Awesome One' _closed his eyes and slowly drifted back to dreamland. Surprisingly he received no visits from the dream Michael Cole for the rest of the night, so Mike Mizanin can't be sure if he has a crush on the so called _Voice of WWE_, but right now Mike's just fine with it like that.

* * *

Ok, I know this was a short story... but the inspiration came to me about 4-5 in the afternoon and I wanted to get it done and up quickly!

Review ReVIEW REVIEW!


End file.
